Wash Behind your Ears
by Nature.Calls
Summary: Edward's a little....dirty.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Twilight. I only own a copy of Breaking Dawn. --Swoons at the thought--

**A/N:**My inspiration came from my uncomfortable position today. I was washing dishes and my hair felt so greasy and nasty because I hadn't taken a shower yet, so out came this.

And also, so people know, this is a one-shot. There isn't anymore chapters to it. People seem to think that I write more parts to my one-shots.

* * *

"I love you." Edward whispered in Bella's ear, tickling it with his lips. The dark provided cover for Bella's deep blush but she knew Edward could not only see the red in her cheeks, but could feel the blood rushing up to her face as well. His hand swept across her cheek lightly as if she was porcelain. Which to him she was.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Her pale human hands went from around his waist to stroke his hair. A scowl replaced the soft smile adorning her lips.

"What?" He frowned, suddenly aware of their surroundings just in case.

"Your hair seems heavier than usual." Bella commented and then blushed some more. "It's no big deal."

"Hm." This little sound that came out of Edward's throat only made Bella blush more.

"I didn't mean anything by it Edward. Just forget it!" Edward chuckled.

"It's okay Bella, love. You didn't insult me." A huge whoosh of air escaped Bella's lips. "Don't worry love. Just sleep." Bella pouted at Edward.

"I'm not tired." Edward chuckled at the phrase. It didn't sound like it should come out of an 18 year old.

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Alice wants to go over more details for the wedding." Bella pouted some more, but settled into Edward's chest further. Well as far as you could get when you were snuggling with what seemed to be granite.

"Night Edward. I love you."

"Love you too Bella. Sweet dreams." Edward kissed her forehead and started to hum her special lullaby. After a few notes of Edward's velvet voice Bella was out cold.

"Why can't we just run to Vegas?" Bella moaned in the car.

"We still can. But we'd still have to have this wedding. Alice already sent the invitations out." Bella groaned again, letting her head fall against the headrest of Edward's Volvo. "It'll be okay love. We'll be married and you'll be Mrs. Cullen before you know it." Edward grinned cockily over at Bella. The smile made Bella blush.

"Edward!" Bella scolded as they pulled onto the drive.

"Sorry love. I couldn't resist. You look so beautiful when your cheeks are a faint red." Edward's compliment made Bella blush even more. Bella whipped her head away from Edward and covered her heated cheeks with her hands. They might be able to cool them down since she was just holding onto Edward's hand. With a small laugh Edward smoothly pulled up into the garage next to Emmett's monstrous Jeep. Before Bella could take off her seat belt Edward had opened her door and waited patiently for her to get out of the car. He held his hand out to her and Bella took it with a wide grin. Edward's gentlemen manner always seems to amaze Bella. But he was from a different era, so that could be it. His style is old fashioned…..yeah.

"Finally!" Alice's melody called a voice sang from the other room. She appeared at the garage door within a second. "We have so much to cover!" She pulled on Edward and Bella's hands to lead them into the living room. Both Edward and Bella sat on the couch while Alice happily sat on the floor in front of them. It made Bella feel awkward at first because Alice did live here after all. But Bella seemed to relax. Alice seemed to have that "homey" effect on people.

After an hour or so Bella and Edward were both tired of wedding planning. Sure they both wanted the wedding, but this was tiring. Even to Edward, and he couldn't sleep. The male vampire ran his hand through his unruly hair when he frowned.

"Jeez, Bella. You were right. My hair does feel heavier." Bella and Alice looked over at him from the books of lace for the tablecloths over to Edward.

"Heavier? What'd you mean heavier?" Alice questioned.

"As in heavier. Like it doesn't feel as light as it usually does. Feel." Edward motioned. Alice ran a hand through his hair.

"EW! Oh my god Edward! That's oil and grease! When's the last time you took a shower?!" Alice yelled. Bella couldn't contain her giggles. And Edward couldn't contain his shock. Why hadn't he thought about that?

"Edward, you're getting married now. You have to keep taking showers. Especially if you want Bella to stay with you." Emmett smiled down at him from the stairs. Edward growled at Emmett's comment and Bella scooted away from him, as not to get in his way. Alice smacked the back of Edward's head and diverted his attention from the soon-to-be-fight.

"When's the last time you took a shower?" Edward pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling in thought. Alice hit him in the head again. "You have to think about it!? That's gross!"

"Tuesday!" Edward yelled, getting up from the couch and away from Alice so he wouldn't get hit again.

"That was two days ago." Bella commented.

"That's nasty." Alice muttered, shaking her head at the ground.

"I'm sorry! I just got back from hunting with Jasper last night and I wanted to stay with Bella! I planned on taking a shower today."

"Why didn't you just, I don't know, bathe in a creek?!" Alice yelled in disgust. Edward glared at him.

"I'm surprised Bella's even sat this close to you and your stench for this long." Emmett snickered.

"I haven't been near Jacob." Edward confessed, and then glared at Emmett when he realized he was talking about him.

"Edward!" Bella scolded, defending her best friend.

"Sorry." Edward rolled his eyes. Alice grabbed Edward's arm and tried dragging him upstairs, but Edward tugged against her will.

"No! You're going to go take a shower now! And wash your hair!"

"What about Bella?" Edward argued.

"Whoo!" Emmett howled. "And I thought you were a prude Eddie boy!" Edward growled and turned on the stairs and Bella started blushing and buried her face in a couch cushion.

"Kill him when you're clean!" Alice exclaimed, dragging a growling and glaring Edward up the stairs.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Emmett called up the stairs, laughing even harder. Bella couldn't help but giggle at that one.

"That's it!" Edward snarled.


End file.
